Samantha x Phantom
by DiamondWolf1337
Summary: Looking for extinction porn? You found the first story to be published, probably. Anyway, the title is self-explanatory. Read and rate!


Samantha walked through Ball's Pyramid, looking at all the obelisks. Then she saw something pale and blue at the corner of her eye. When she turned to look, it vanished like it was never there. She thought it was nothing and kept walking to the first chasm watching gargoyle's fly high up to the ceiling, then leave. Then she saw the pale blue figure at the corner of her eye again. But this time it was much closer.

Samantha looked left and there it was, a Phantom. A cryptid originally found in the Nightfall facility. It was sitting there as if something had told it to. She was a bit startled, taking a few steps back. She walked up to it wandering what it wanted. As if it were intrigued how she was a bipedal being, he stood up on his hind legs to match her. It was about an average early teen in height, not that it was surprising. She looked down at the Phantom, it being a few inches shorter. He couldn't stand like that for long, so he went back down to his quadriplegic stance.

"Is there something you want...or need", Samantha questioned the curious Phantom. It responded with a friendly growl, then reached a claw out to her. She squatted down and pet the Phantom, watching its pale headplate come up then down. It then sat down, revealing a blue erection. Samantha's eyes widened a bit, not knowing why a cryptid would ever ask such a thing from her. She sat Japanese style, still trying to figure what he had asked of her. It's front elbows held his upper body up a bit while it was waiting for her. Samantha inhaled, paused, then exhaled. She slowly wrapped her right hand around the Phantom's penis, then stroked it slowly as well.

The Phantom growled softly, then watched her stroke him. A sound that was close to lubricant was emitted from this; to Samantha it felt like he had it on his crotch before this event occurred. She stroked faster, trying not to make the Phantom impatient. After a few minutes, she decided the Phantom should be treated like another human. She brought her lips closer to his warm length. She licked the head once to see how it tasted, getting a flavor of blackberries.

Samantha tilted his penis up, then licked from the bottom, slowly reaching the top every time. The Phantom's growl's got at least two times louder as she did this. Then she placed both of her hands at the bottom of his shaft, twisting and stroking him as she went faster.

The Phantom felt like he was in Heaven, feeling his warmth being pleasured in the most sensitive ways. The Phantom felt a slight tingling sensation in his lower region, getting stronger with each second passing by. He sank his claws into the ground letting Samantha know that he was about to climax. She then rubbed him as fast and as hard as she could, then sucked the head for the last few moments. It didn't let out a screech, but more of a silenced one. It was a Phantom after all. His vision filled with stars, also feeling all his muscles tighten and his back arc upward. After a few seconds of pure ecstasy, all his muscles relaxed, collapsing with a slight thud.

Samantha didn't get any of his love into her mouth, but accidentally let some get on her face. It was kind of satisfying to know that she helped someone get rid of their frustration. She wiped her face off, but putting a small portion in her mouth, tasting a stronger flavor of blackberry. Once the Phantom recovered, it wanted to return the favor. It placed a claw in between her breasts, and lightly pushed her on the ground. She took her jacket off, thinking she knew what the Phantom wanted to do. After that, he licked slowly at her chest.

"Trying to help me out too, hmm", Samantha slightly moaned. She gasped when he hit a sensitive spot on her chest. He kept licking the spot in the middle of her chest, earning a louder moan. He took an index claw, then lowered her bra past her breasts. She felt his lower region poke at hers, making it warmer down there. He noticed this and pushed it into her pants acting as if there were no layers of clothes separating them from stress alleviation. She made it happen by taking her pants and underwear off.

The Phantom stood right over her body, his privates pointing at hers again. He lowered himself a bit, letting it touch her stomach. This made her blush deeply, feeling how warm he was. He started up his licking again, lapping at all of her upper body except for her face. After a few moments he decided that he had finished making her hot and wet. He backed up, letting his length leave a trail of what looked to be some glistening fluid.

He then lowered himself in between her legs, looking at her already wet spot. He lapped slowly at it starting at the bottom, then to the top. When he reached her clit, his tongue flicked, due to the pressure he was putting on her. She moaned loudly with each lick, feeling her sensitive parts being loved. After a few moments, she started to arch her back due to the Phantom now prodding his tongue into her. His tongue just made her go crazy, it just felt so good inside of her.

"Ph-Phantom", Samantha managed to gasp out through all the panting. She pushed his head further in between her legs, making his tongue go the farthest it could. All of her tightened up once she felt strong tingles all over her body. She screamed, channeling out all of the pleasure in her upper and lower body. The phantom tasted a creamy liquid, a bitter sweet flavor to it. She collapsed after a few moments, seeing stars and blurry things.

After a few minutes, Samantha recovered. She noticed her crotch was being poked by the Phantom's pleasure-maker. He was already looking at her so she would give permission. She sat up, accidentally pushing him off balance and on to his back. She straddled him, then placed her hands on his chest. She slid his almost throbbing warmth into herself. She breathed a sigh as she got all of it in. She placed her feet to the left and right of his ribs, then went a bit faster.

"I didn't know you were the submissive type", Samantha moaned. She went a bit faster, making the Phantom growl. She put her knees where her feet were, then continued to please the cryptid. The Phantom wanted to show her how to please as well; not just mutual masturbation. He sat up looking Samantha straight in the eyes, also at very close range. He slowly brought her to the ground, getting a few licks at her chest.

The Phantom was directly over her, poking her lower lips. Samantha grabbed his hips, then pulled down. She was shocked to see all of it fit, but touched the very back of her womb. He did the rest moving at a turtles pace. She wanted to feel loved, cared for in every way pleasurable. She grabbed his hips again and pulled down a few more times. The Phantom got the message and thrust as hard as he could, making her gasp and breath a few short moans.

After a few moments, the Phantom flipped her over, then brought her to lay on her back. She was now facing away from her partner, her backing touching his chest. He thrust into her at a rabbits pace, feeling the head of his erection touch the back of her womb every time. He hugged just above what he was pleasuring, then went dramatically faster. This made Samantha scream due to the intense speed and how fast dopamine could travel through her body.

"Fuck", Samantha gasped. He rubbed her clit every time he thrust into her, making more and more pleasure build up inside of her. Samantha felt the strongest tingles she had ever felt course through her. She screamed the Phantom's name, climaxing onto her lover's throbbing self. He had also climaxed, filling her with his love. They both collapsed exhausted, the Phantom still trying to thrust into her. His efforts failed, so he decided to rest.

Once they both recovered, the Phantom pulled out of her. He lays her down, then disappears like it never happened. Samantha got up, then went to put on her clothes. She had a few napkins for some reason, in her breast pocket. She cleaned herself, then continued her walk. The activity had started up in Ball's Pyramid again, strangely. Had they been watching her and the Phantom this whole time? She convinced herself she was being paranoid. She had wondered how that Phantom could engage in such a thing, let alone a cryptid. Samantha saw a lone scorpion watching her from about 100 yards away.


End file.
